


groupchat7

by starr_chiild



Category: GOT7
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, groupchat fic, its a Ride, jinson, lots of gays, lots of keysmashing, mark2jae, the rest is happening throughout the fic, yugbam - Freeform, yugbam is already established
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_chiild/pseuds/starr_chiild
Summary: its a groupchat fic that i need for my boys because i sometimes need to get out of writers block.just a whole buncha gays together in a chat that helps them realize that they all share one braincell between them. mostly because of the weird family tree they have constructed for themselves.





	1. GOT7

**Author's Note:**

> look at the summary. that's all i have to say for myself.  
> ALSO ALL THE TYPOS ARE ON PURPOSE I SWEAR PLEASE DONT TRY AND CALL ME OUT THIS IS A GROUPCHAT NOT A NOVEL.

_yugyeom added bambam, jackson, mark, Jaebum, Jinyoung, Youngjae to Group Chat._

_PM 12:55_

 

_yugyeom named the conversation to “GOT7”_

_PM 12:55_

 

**_GOT7_ **

_PM 12:56_

 

 **yugyeom:** WHAT’S UP FUCKERS

 

 **bambam:** WHY DO YOU HAVE MY PHONE

 

 **yugyeom:** FUCK YOU THAT”S WHY

 

 **Jaebum:** What the hell is this, you two?

 

 **bambam:** ofc he uses correct punctuation when he texts

 

 **Jaebum:**?????

 

 **jackson:** have yall never texted jb before?

 

 **yugyeom:** i thought he’d be different in a chat setting

 

 **bambam:** dissapointed

 

 **Jinyoung:** *disappointed

 

 **bambam:** wow park jinyoung wants to fite

 

 **mark:** please fight

 **mark:** i bet jinyoung will win

 

 **bambam:** wtf MARk??/???

 

 **Youngjae:** I’ll put my money on Jinyoung as well

 

 **bambam:** WHAT TH E FUCk ??? YJ YOU TOO?

 

 **yugyeom:** oooo bammie im not sure

 

 **bambam:** come on bb i love u

 

 **Jaebum:** Jinyoung

 

 **bambam:** ur not my real dad anyway hyung

 

 **Jaebum:** What?

 

 **jackson:** i may have to vote for the underdog here

 

 **Jinyoung:** Really?

 

 **jackson:** bam’s long ass legs might just slither up and choke you out

 

 **Jinyoung:** I always knew you suffered delusions.

 

 **jackson:** okay, yeah bambam’s winning cause he doesn’t have a stick up his ass like jinyoung

 

 **bambam:** I always knew jackson was my favorite uncle

 

 **jackson:** ;D

 

 **mark:** ew those emojis are older than jb

 

 **jackson:** youre older than jb??

 

 **mark:** t ru

 

 **bambam:** yuggie pls vote for me

 

 **yugyeom:** you know if i do that jinyoung will find and kill me

 

 **bambam:** i thought you’d do anything for me

 

 **yugyeom:** yeah but i kinda wanna live a little longer

 

 **jackson:** ill protect you from jinyoung yugyeom

 

 **Jinyoung:** Jackson, you are a presumptuous idiot if you think you can stop me.

 

 **jackson:**  u n gh im jinyoung and I have to use big words to make myself feel smarter

 

 **mark:** nevermind jack’s gonna be the first to die

 

 **Youngjae:** My vote’s still on Jinyoung

 

 **Jaebum:** I’ll vote Jackson

 

 **Jinyoung:** Try again

 

 **Jaebum:** Whoops, stupid autocorrect. I’ll vote Jinyoung

 

 **jackson:** stop being afraid of ur wife

 

 **bambam:** yeah, jb’s a pussy when it comes to jinyoung

 

 **yugyeom:** oof tru

 

 **Jaebum:** I am your hyung?

 

 **jackson:** BY A FUCKING MONTH? TRY AGAIN

 

 **mark:** ahahha still the oldest

 

 **Jinyoung:** He knows that you shouldn’t piss me off

 

 **jackson:** such a virgo

 

 **Jinyoung:** Get out of here with your Aries bullshit

 

 **bambam:** wow have to being zodiac signs into this?

 

 **jackson:** of course we have to bring signs into this

 

 **yugyeom:** it isn’t real anyways

 

 **Jinyoung:** That’s such a Scorpio thing to say

 

 **bambam:** wait yugyeom are you a scorpio?

 

 **yugyeom:** ……

 

 **jackson:** WAIT REALLY??

 

 **yugyeom:** im not saying that im not a scorpio

 

 **Jinyoung:** That was an actual guess

 

 **bambam:** HOLY SHIT IS JINYOUNG A WITCH

 

 **mark:** he does dabble in crystals

 

 **Jinyoung:** No, I really don’t

 

 **Youngjae:** What’s my sign?

 

 **Jinyoung:** Virgo, alongside me and Mark

 

 **mark:** virgang

 

 **Jinyoung:** I can’t figure out if I like that or hate that

 

 **jackson:** i h a  t e it

 

 **yugyeom:** burn that mark

 

 **mark:** im making a gm of the three of us and calling it virgang and you cna’t stop me

 

 **bambam:** update: I’m killing mark because of that

 

 **jackson:** I’m with bambam

 

 **Jaebum:** Why am I excluded from the signs talk?

 

 **Jinyoung:** You’re a Capricorn.

 

 **mark:** more like crapricorn

 

 **Jaebum:** Excuse me?

 

 **Youngjae:** What does all of this mean?

 

 **Jinyoung:** Ultimately, it doesn’t really mean anything. I don’t fully believe in it, but it’s really cool to see how certain characteristics apply to you and others.

 **Jinyoung:** For example, JB being a Capricorn means that he’s a natural leader. He’s really good at controlling himself and having realistic expectations. He’s more prone to having guilt, which means he should forgive himself more often.

 

 **Jaebum:** …

 

 **mark:** …

 

 **yugyeom:** …

 

 **bambam:** …

 

 **jackson:** …

 

 **Jinyoung:** We’ve been married for so long, this should be expected.

 

 **bambam:** tru

 

 **Jaebum:** I didn’t know you knew all that about me?

 

 **Jinyoung:** I had a website on Capricorns pulled up.

 **Jinyoung:** A lot of these traits apply to you.

 

 **jackson:** cheater

 

 **Jinyoung:** It’s not cheating. It’s using your resources to your advantage.

 

 **yugyeom:** that is cheating jin youngie

 

 **mark:** never spell his name like that again

 

_bambam renamed Jinyoung to “jin youngie”_

_PM 1:16_

 

 **mark:** this was a direct attack

 

 **jin youngie:** That’s it. Everyone’s in time out.

 

 **bambam:** UR NOT MY REAL MOM

 

_jackson renamed jin youngie to “not ur real mom”_

_PM 1:16_

 

 **not ur real mom:** Hey, Jackson?

 

 **jackson:** huh?

 

 **not ur real mom:** Where are you right now?

 

 **yugyeom:** don’t tell him jackson he wants to hurt you

 

 **bambam:** DON’T TELL HIM JACKSON

 

 **Jaebum:** Jackson, tell your mother where you are

 

 **jackson:** im older than him???

 **jackson:** how can he be my mom????

 **jackson:** does this time out affect mark?

 

 **not ur real mom:** No

 

 **jackson:** then it doesn’t affect me

 

 **not ur real mom:** Nope. Not the answer I was looking for.

 

 **bambam:** rip jackson

 

 **yugyeom:** rip jackson

 

 **mark:** rip jackson

 

 **Jaebum:** R.I.P. Jackson

 

 **jackson:** u all suck

 

 **Youngjae:** Jackson, run

 

 **jackson:** y

 

 **Youngjae:** Jinyoung found out where you are.

 **Youngjae:** I was just on the phone with him cause I think he’s interrogating everyone to find your location. Turns out he got a text from someone?

 

 **jackson:** Fu kc

 

 **Jaebum:** Jackson, language. There are children present.

 

 **yugyeom:** whomst are these children???

 

 **jackson:** sorry to interrupt yug, but i’m about to die

 

 **mark:** yeah, i mean, jinyoung will kick ur ass

 

 **jackson:** ahhhhhhhhhh where am i running to???

 

 **Youngjae:** Come hide with me! I’ll keep you safe :D

 

 **bambam:** jackson, remember the whole thing with the tails?

 

 **jackson:** shit ur right bam, yj would give me up in a second

 **jackson:** no offense youngjae

 

 **Youngjae:** None taken :) You’re kinda right.

 

 **jackson:** Fuck UF kcuf kc fuck

 

 **mark:** sorry but jinyoung knows where i am so

 

 **yugyeom:** and jinyoung most definitely knows where jb is

 

 **Jaebum:** Excuse me???

 

 **bambam:** haven’t u 2 been married for a long ass time?

 

 **Jaebum:** That’s not how our relationship works.

 

 **bambam:** really hyung?

 

 **jackson:** sorry to interrupt again but jinyoung and i made eye contact and now im sprinting for my life

 **jackson:** death approaches rapidly

 **jackson:** shit

 **jackson:** when I die, mark, tell my parents i love them

 

 **mark:** Jb, jackson loves you

 

 **Jaebum:** Thank you, Jackson

 

 **jackson:** my real parents you insensitiv. hgvkfd. hsdxf fyh

 **jackson:** aiu, , ,,,fhbhoe. .iahwutjrnkj;stj. ..nslkf

 **jackson:** udh,,,,,aiberwrjnk.  ehoiw. . ..fhucskbl. .bewblqrbkj. qlbreejbr

 **jackson:** ishdy98c….. yfhsw32pj,  . nm2;

 **jackson:** jinyoung is awesome and the best and i love him and i’ll never make fun of him again.

 **jackson:** also, i’m an idiot.

 **jackson:** i’m jackson and i approve this message.

 

 **yugyeom:** IM SCREENSHOTTING THIS ASDFGHJKIEO

 

 **bambam:** JOLY SHIT JINYOUNG UR AN AWESOME MOm

 

 **Jaebum:** Gotta admit, that’s pretty great.

 

 **mark:** I AM LITERALLY ON THE FLOOR

 

 **Youngjae:** Told you he wouldn’t go far, Jinyoung!

 

 **bambam:** WAIT HOLY FUCK YOUNGJAE ACTUALLY BETRAYED JACKSON

 

 **yugyeom:** HE S THE REAL SNAKE

 

 **mark:** O M YG FUCKING GOD

 

 **yugyeom:** TOP 10 ANIME BETRAYALS

 

 **bambam:** HOL Y FUCK YOUNGJAE

 

_jackson renamed not ur real mom to “jinyoung”_

_PM 1:25_

 

_jackson renamed jinyoung to “Jinyoung”_

_PM 1:25_

 

_jackson renamed jackson to “idiot”_

_PM 1:26_

 

 **idiot:** did you all know that jackson has a tinder?

 

 **bambam:** HWHAT

 

 **yugyeom:** i MFUCIGN DOEN

 

 **Youngjae:** Wow, this betrayal was worth it.

 

 **bambam:** WHAT ELSE IS ON THERE JINYOUNG?

 

 **idiot:** oh my god, this is

 **idiot:** jackson

 **idiot:** are you really a swi.  uio;pibuo;igl . bypbv

 **idiot:** asdfg7h. .. uidgw,,. . .alrthninlsj   ,rnt;jnrsnt

 **idiot:** got my phone back

 **idiot:** youngjae ur dead

 **idiot:** if anyone repeats anything that jinyoung said in my name, ur dead

 **idiot:** now, if you don’t hear from me, i probably jumped out a window

 

 **bambam:** wow holy fuck that was a ride of emotions

 

 **yugyeom:** oh my god this is only the first day of this chat wowowowow

 

 **idiot:** youngjae sleep with one eye open

 

 **Youngjae:** Really? What could you possibly do to me, hyung?

 

 **idiot:** you will fucking see

 

 **Jaebum:** Language

 

 **Jinyoung:** Yeah, Seun-ah

 

 **idiot:** fuck you both. ur bad parents

 

 **Jinyoung:** I am literally right beside you. You wanna try that again?

 

 **idiot:** i hate u

 

**Jinyoung: 😊**

 

 **idiot:** ur not allowed to use emojis  
  
  


**_double b & yuggie_ **

_PM 1:28_

 

 **double b:** ummmmm y hasn’t jackson changed his name back?

 

 **yuggie:** prolly got threatened by jinyoung

 

 **double b:** ye but like

 **double b:** y r they still together?

 

 **yuggie:** hmmmmmmmmmmmm idk

 

 **double b:** omg they better not be

 

 **yuggie:** wat?

 

 **double b:** if they are actually hate-fucking im done with this family

 **double b:** like i know fanfics are one thing

 **double b:** butttt

 

 **yuggie:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **double b:** DO YOU KNOW SOMETHIGN Y THE LENNY FACES

 

 **yuggie:** i dont actually know if anything is going on but jinyoung one time spent a whole hour ranting about jacksons hair

 

 **double b:** shit

 

 **yuggie:** u gotta any dirt on jackson?

 

 **double b:** he talked about jinyoung’s ass for a hot minute before he realized it was pre gay and then explicitly stated ‘no homo’

 

 **yuggie:** o  o o o o oo o o oo oo o

 

 **double b:** yugyeom, wtf they can’t be

 **double b:** can they????  

 

 **yuggie:** i dont think theyre anything

 **yuggie:** but y would the first thing jinyoung finds on jackson’s phone be tinder?

 

 **double b:** om G

 

 **yuggie:** coincidence….i think not

 

 **double b:** what about jb?

 

 **yuggie:** u know they’re not really married right?

 

 **double b:** yeah but i thought they were a thing?

 

 **yuggie:** ew no they have always been platonic cause they’ve known each other for so long

 

 **double b:** they are our parents tho

 

 **yuggie:** and jacksons the hot babysitter that came in and is totally flirting with our mom

 

 **double b:** omg is this a k-drama?

 

 **yuggie:** tell youngjae?

 

 **double b:** not yet

 **double b:** but mark might be able to help us here….

  
  


_yugyeom added bambam, mark to Group Chat._

_PM 1:35_

 

_yugyeom named the conversation to “mark we’re having a crisis”_

_PM 1:35_

 

**_mark we’re having a crisis_ **

_PM 1:35_

 

 **yugyeom:** mark

 

 **bambam:** mark

 

 **yugyeom:** mArk

 

 **bambam:** marK mar K

 

 **yugyeom:** MARK

 

 **bambam:** MAR K K K MAR KMARK

 

 **yugyeom:** mark makr makr mark am rak mar k

 

 **bambam:** MArk mar kamr kamr karmk amr k mark

 

 **mark:** what the heck do you kids want

 

 **bambam:** *hell

 

 **yugyeom:** how does jackson flirt?

 

 **mark:** is this really a crisis?

 

 **bambam:** we think him and jinyoung are hate-fucking

 

 **yugyeom:** NO

 **yugyeom:** we just think s o m e t h i n g is going on

 

 **mark:** okay wow

 

 **mark:** why?

 

 **bambam:** come on like jackson obvs tries to get under jinyoungs skin

 **bambam:** ‘jackson:  u n gh im jinyoung and I have to use big words to make myself feel smarter’

 

 **mark:** he does that with everyone

 

 **yugyeom:** he instantly called out something jinyoung’s interested in, i.e. zodiac signs?

 **yugyeom:** ‘jackson: such a virgo’ even tho no signs had even been brought up

 

 **mark:** okay but that’s just a coincidence

 

 **bambam:** well okay but jinyoung on jacksons phone said ‘jackson: jinyoung is awesome and the best and i love him and i’ll never make fun of him again.’

 **bambam:** ‘i love him’

 

 **mark:** he’s jus being xtra and u know that’s not the kind of love ur implying

 

 **yugyeom:** the first thing he finds on jackon’s phone is tinder? like y is he looking for that?

 

 **mark:** jackson prolly keeps it on his home screen. that whole phone is a mess

 

 **bambam:** they are still staying together after jinyoung attacked jackson

 

 **yugyeom:** but we don’t even know if jinyoung attacked him? they could’ve just needed a reason to go out together?

 

 **mark:** listen you two, i know jackson and jinyoung real well. like scarily well

 **mark:** this is just the two of them egging each other on because their polar opposites

 

 **bambam:** opposites attract

 

 **mark:** i would seriously know if something was going on

 

 **yugyeom:** but would you tell us?

 

 **mark:** …

 

 **bambam:** hol’ up bitch

 

 **mark:** oh shit jb’s calling me, gotta take this

 

 **yugyeom:** THIS IS A TEXTING CONVERSATION

 

 **mark:** im just messing with you two. nothing’s going on and if anything was, you two would know

 

 **bambam:** do you know if one of them has feelings for the other?

 

 **mark:** now that’s an invasion of their privacy bam

 

 **yugyeom:** could you just please keep an eye on them? like, we wanna support them and help them but we can’t do that if we are kept in the dark. and if theres nothing there we don’t wanna force them into any awkward situations

 

 **mark:** ill watch for it and keep you two updated

 

 **yugyeom:** thanks mark!!!

 

 **mark:** np kiddos

 **mark:** just dont take every little detail as potential for someone dating another person

 **mark:** like if i did that to you two, it would look like you guys are dating

 

 **yugyeom:** but we are?

 

 **bambam:** YUGGIE

 

 **yugyeom:** oh shit wait that was supposed to go only to bambam

 

 **mark:** IM SORRY WAHT

 

 **bambam:** rip us

 

 **mark:** WHAT WHATHAHTEHWHATH

 

 **yugyeom:** whoops

 

 **mark:** WAH T OM G OM FUCKIGN GOD

 

 **bambam:** little enthusiastic there, mark

 

 **yugyeom:** yeah for someone who doesnt talk much ur reactions pretty big

 

 **mark:** IJ UST I JUST THOUGHT

 **mark:** I THOUGHT YOU TWO WOUL D BE PERFECT TOGETHER BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE BOTH STRAIGHT

 

 **yugyeom:** OM G

 

 **bambam:** IM SORRY WHAT

 

 **yugyeom:** I THINK THAT”S A FUCKIGN INSULT TO US

 

 **bambam:** STRAIGHT PEOPLE CAN”T DANCE OR HAVE ANY SENSE OF FASHION

 

 **mark:** BUT I THOUGHT I WOULD BE LABELING U GUYS IF I THOUGH T THAT

 

 **yugyeom:** OMG mARK UR SO CUTE

 

 **bambam:** HOLY SHIT NO WONDER VERYONE LOVES YOu

 

 **mark:** HAve you told anyone else???????

 

 **bambam:** jackson knows bc he helped me get the courage to confess to gyeomie

 

 **yugyeom:** youngjae knows cause we accidentally flirted w each other in the maknae’s groupchat

 

 **mark:** wow what about jb?

 

 **bambam:** we wanted to tell him, but then jinyoung would know

 

 **mark:** whats wrong with jinyoung knowing?

 

 **yugyeom:** nothing. it’s just, i feel like once everyone knows then it’ll become weird

 

 **mark:** why do you think that?

 

 **yugyeom:** i dunno. it’ll be like a couple and then 5 third wheels? which means we’ll kinda get pushed away or made fun of

 

 **mark:** well, i can’t guarantee that we won’t make fun of you bc come on we do that to u no matter if ur in a relationship or not. but we won’t push you away

 **mark:** u guys are still such an integral part of the group. and we’re like best friends for life? so why would the two of you being in a relationship stop that friendship?

 **mark:** we’re all a big giant family that share a giant bond that no one can break. i mean, once you’ve performed together, you’ll die together

 

 **yugyeom:** mark ur so fucking sweet omg

 

 **bambam:** wow this is making me emo as fuck

 

 **mark:** we all love you two so much

 **mark:** and its better for all five of us to know so that we can protect you from directors and producers from knowing

 **mark:** bc idk what JYP has to say about this

 **mark:** and i dont want you two to get in trouble for being together because you two are so cute

 

 **yugyeom:** turns out i will die for mark tuan

 

 **bambam:** holy fuck mark why are you an angel from heaven

 

 **yugyeom:** no wonder jackson is all over you. like id kiss you but im not gay

 

 **bambam:** same bro

 

 **mark:** wow hate that

 **mark:** but seriously think about it and i support ur decision no matter what!

 

 **bambam:** im actually crying

 

 **yugyeom:** wow ur such a supportive uncle mark

 

 **mark:** well the fans deemed me a lesbian supporter and i gotta obey them so

 **mark:** gay rights!

 **mark:** lets go lesbians lets go!

 

 **bambam:** omG

 **bambam:** i cnat tell if im crying or laughing

 

 **yugyeom:** thank you mark ur amazing

 

 **mark:** np kiddos~

  
  


**_GOT7_ **

_AM 3:28_

 

 **Youngjae:** JACKSON WANG

 

 **idiot:** 😈

 

 **yugyeom:**?????

 

 **Jaebum:** Jackson, why

 

 **idiot:** told you to sleep with one eye open

 

 **Jaebum:** I have to deal with this though

 

 **idiot:** its literally a cucumber on his pillow

 

 **yugyeom:** holy shit thats funny

 

 **Youngjae:** NO IT’S NOT

 

 **Jaebum:** Youngjae woke me up and I had to get it out of his room. At three in the morning

 **Jaebum:** Three a.m.

 

 **idiot:** you deserve it. you let ur wife come after me

 

 **Jaebum:** You say this as if I had the power to stop him

 

 **yugyeom:** jb’s got a point

 

 **idiot:** and he just admitted that he most definitely does n o t wear the pants in this relationship

 

 **bambam:** jb’s a bottom

 

 **idiot:** I M CRYIGN

 

 **yugyeom:** BAMMIE UR SUPPOSED TO BE ASLEEP

 

 **mark:** WTF IS GOING ON

 

 **idiot:** JINYOUNG GET IN HERE AND VALIDATE

 

 **mark:** PLEASE JINGYOUNG

 

 **idiot:** i HAVE NEVER IN MY LIFE WANTED PARK JINYOUNG TO APPEAR IN A GROUPCHAT MORE THAN IN THIS MOMENT

 

 **yugyeom:** honestly SAME

 

 **mark:** JINYOUNG

 

 **Jinyoung:** I can verify

 

 **Jaebum:** N O

 

 **Jinyoung:** That boy’s a bottom

 

 **Jaebum:** God damnit Jinyoung

 

 **Jinyoung:** Now, I’m going back to bed. Mark, Jackson, never text me that much ever again.

 

 **idiot:** mark u txted him separately too?

 

 **mark:** hell yeah bby <3

 

_idiot named the conversation to “jb’s a fucking bottom”_

_AM 3:30_

 

 **bambam:** O H M Y F U C K I N G G O D

 

_mark named the conversation to “jb’s a bottom and enjoys being fucked”_

_AM 3:31_

 

_Jaebum named the conversation to “Language you two”_

_AM 3:31_

 

_idiot named the conversation to “jb ur still a bottom”_

_AM 3:31_

 

 **yugyeom:** OUR LEADERS A BOTTOm

 

 **Youngjae:** Not surprised.

 

 **mark:** you’ve gotta be a bottom to get to the top

 

 **yugyeom:** I SPIT OUT MY WATER

 

 _bambam named the conversation to “you’ve gotta be a bottom to get to the top_ ”

_AM 3:31_

 

 **mark:** Jaebum, spit or swallow?

 

 **idiot:** mark, I am literally in tears right now

 

 **bambam:** spitters are quitters jb

 

 **Jaebum:** I have never wanted death more

 

 **Youngjae:** He’s no quitter.

 

 **idiot:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **mark:** W HAT

 

 **yugyeom:** i knew it was a good idea to stay up this late

 

 **bambam:** i am so glad i accidentally had my phone ringer on

 

 **idiot:** youngjae

 **idiot:** context?

 

 **Jaebum:** Nope. Go to bed. All of you. We have an early schedule tomorrow.

 

 **idiot:** ur not my real dad

 

 **bambam:** We nEED context jb

 

 **Jaebum:** Goodnight.

 

 **mark:** youngjae, overwatch n o w

 

 **yugyeom:** jbs got a lot to answer for

 

 **bambam:** gyeomie, this is only the f i r s t day

  
**yugyeom:** sh  i t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contact me!!!
> 
> twitter:  
> @starr_chiild
> 
> tumblr:  
> @starr_chiild (main)  
> @wanggae-parkgae (got7-sideblog)


	2. you’ve gotta be a bottom to get to the top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case u don't remember since i never post:  
> idiot-jackson

_**you've gotta be a bottom to get to the top** _

_AM 9:46_

 

 **Jinyoung:** Oh my God, I was not coherent enough last night to understand the context.

 **Jinyoung:** I just admitted Jaebum’s a bottom.

 

 **idiot:** yUP

 

 **Jinyoung:** And Youngjae verified it.

 

 **idiot:** Y  U P

 

 **Jinyoung:** Oh my God.

 

 **idiot:** how did u know?

 

 **Jinyoung:** When you’ve been friends with this guy for as long as I have, you learn some things that you’ll never be able to forget.

 

 **idiot:** what else is there

 

 **Jaebum:** Nope. Park Jinyoung, no.

 

 **Jinyoung:** The size-

 

 **Jaebum:** PARK JIN YOUNG

 

 **idiot:** JI N YO UJNG AHHHHHH

 

 **Jinyoung:** -of his heart.

 

 **Jaebum:** Oh

 

 **idiot:** (ﾉಠ_ಠ)ﾉ

 

 **Jaebum:** Yeah. That’s it.

 

 **Youngjae:** And his dick!

 

 **Jaebum:** Can I block Youngjae?

 

 **Youngjae:** Nope!!!!! 乁( ◔ ౪◔)ㄏ

 

 **yugyeom:** ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)つY

 

 **bambam:** ᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ

 

 **Jinyoung:** Why

 

 **mark:** 🎤ヽ(ಥ益ಥ;)

 

 **idiot:** mark, u will always be my fav

 

 **mark:** ⋛⋋( ՞ਊ ՞)⋌⋚

 

 **yugyeom:** jb on a night out:

 **yugyeom:** (｡˘з˘)ᗡლ==8

 

 **bambam:** YU GEUHUENK

 

 **mark:** H OLDTY SHIT

 

 **idiot:** SORRY MARK YUGYEOMS MY FAVORITe

 

 **mark:** ME TOO

 

 **bambam:** DID YOU HAVE THA T SAVED????

 

 **yugyeom:** its a shortcut in my phone

 

 **bambam:** OM G I LOVE YOU

 

 **mark:** cu te

 **mark:** jackson, y dont you do that with me

 

 **idiot:** bc yugyeom has t h a t on his phone

 

 **mark:** u rite

 

 **idiot:** and i also literally say i love you every time u breathe

 

 **mark:** ur not wrong

 

 **Jinyoung:** I have no clue what to feel right now because of whatever that is.

 

 **idiot:** i cant sleep because of that video

 

 **bambam:** when a video of jb ho-ing comes out

 

 **mark:** GOD I LOVE OUR MAKNAES

 

 **idiot:** HONESTLY

 

 **yugyeom:** wow 2/4 of the hyungs love us bammie and youngjae

 

 **Youngjae:** Ooo that’s one half of the hyung line

 

 **bambam:** jb and jinyoung don’t like us cause their our parents

 

 **Jinyoung:** *they’re

 

 **bambam:** R UD E

 

 **yugyeom:** WO W JINYOUNG IS COLD BLOODED

 

 **idiot:** he’s an evil fox

 **idiot:** fluffy and cute on the outside

 **idiot:** n a s t y on the inside

 

 **mark:** like a hot pocket

 **mark:** hot on the outside

 

 **idiot:** n a s t y on the inside

 **mark:** nasty on the inside

 

 **mark:** jackson, u complete me

 

 **idiot:** <3

 

 **bambam:** ewwwwwwww

 

 **yugyeom:** mom and dad the uncles are at it again

 

 **Youngjae:** I still have no idea what this family tree is like.

 

 **Jinyoung:** We do have to sit down and organize this, cause I’m constantly confused

 

 **bambam:** well then, first off, we need to figure out who’s sleeping with who

 **bambam:** i’ll go first

 **bambam:** me and yugyeom are dating

 **bambam:** alright whos next

 

 **Jinyoung: *** Yugyeom and I

 **Jinyoung:** W A I T

 

 **Jaebum:** WHAT

 

 **Youngjae:** Congratulations!!!

 

 **mark:** told u it was cute

 

 **idiot:** n O I C E SEGWAY

 

_idiot renamed idiot to “yugbam 5ever”_

_AM 9:52_

 

 **Jinyoung:** I’m sorry W h At?

 

 **Jaebum:** REALLY ????

 

 **yugyeom:** yeah . . .

 

 **mark:** ugh u guys are so cute

 

 **bambam:** gay rights!!!

 

 **yugbam 5ever:** GAY RIGHTS!!!

 

 **Jinyoung:** Question, why is no one but Jaebum and I surprised?

 

 **Youngjae:** We’ve known.

 

 **yugbam 5ever:** i’ve known since the beginning

 **yugbam 5ever:** and even before then

 

 **mark:** i like just found out yesterday

 

 **mark:** so u guys decided to tell us?

 

 **yugyeom:** yeah, mark really helped us kind of figure out that we really wanted to tell you guys and not keep you in the dark any longer.

 

 **bambam:** i mean, jackson’s been trying to tell us that since we got together but he respected us so much to keep it a secret for this long

 

 **yugyeom:** and youngjae finding out was a total accident but i mean, now it doesn’t matter what groupchat we’re in

 

 **Jaebum:**?

 

 **Youngjae:** They just started heavily flirting in our maknae groupchat.

 **Youngjae:** It was adorable.

 

 **Jinyoung:** How long have you two been a thing?

 

 **yugyeom:** almost a year and a half?

 

 **bambam:** i mean, we danced around it for forever, but formally a year and half next week

 

 **mark:** UG HH H SO CUTE

 

 **yugbam 5ever:** I KNOW RIGHT

 **yugbam 5ever:** I HAD TO KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT FOR A YEAR AND HALF

 **yugbam 5ever:** AND EVEN LONGER THAN THAT

 

 **Youngjae:** I found out at about the year mark.

 

 **Jinyoung:** Wow.

 

 **Jaebum:** Well, congratulations you two!

 

 **Jinyoung:** That’s amazing. I’m so glad you could tell us, finally.

 **Jinyoung:** I’m surprised.

 **Jinyoung:** Not about the fact that you two are together because you were made for each other, but the fact that Jackson could keep his mouth shut for that long.

 

 **yugbam 5ever:** wow fuck you too jinyoung

 

_yugbam 5ever renamed Jinyoung to “asshole”_

_AM 9:54_

 

_Jaebum renamed asshole to “Language”_

_AM 9:54_

 

_bambam renamed Language to “supportive mom”_

_AM 9:54_

 

 **supportive mom:** Okay, wow. That was a little insane there.

 

 **yugbam 5ever:** I DONT AGREe WITH THI S NAME

 **yugbam 5ever:** JINYOUNG NEVER SUPPORTS ME

 

 **yugyeom:** but is he ur mom?

 

 **bambam:** this is what we were deciding earlier

 

 **supportive mom:** Okay, wait. So, any other couples want to step forward?

 

 **yugbam 5ever:** 👀

 

 **bambam:** 👀

 

 **yugyeom:** 👀

 

 **mark:** 👀

 

 **supportive mom:** Sseunie, anything you have to say?

 

 **yugbam 5ever:** no????

 

 **supportive mom:** What about you and Mark?

 

 **yugbam 5ever:** WHA T

 

 **mark:** W HA HTJT

 

 **yugbam 5ever:** O mY GFUCJING GOd

 

 **mark:** I M SCREAMING

 

 **supportive mom:**?

 

 **yugbam 5ever:** AMR K AND I ARE BROS

 

 **mark:** I COULD NEVER FUCK JACKSON

 

 **yugbam 5ever:** h EY

 

 **mark:** I could never s e r i o u s l y fuck jackson

 **mark:** like i love you but come on man

 

 **yugbam 5ever:** i mean ur not wrong

 **yugbam 5ever:** i could not formally put my dick in u

 

 **mark:** who said that u would top?

 

 **yugbam 5ever:** well i dont have to?

 **yugbam 5ever:** i thought you knew that

 

 **yugyeom:** wait jackson what ‘position’ are you?

 

 **bambam:** yeah, good question

 

 **Youngjae:** I thought you were a bottom.

 

 **Jaebum:** I thought he was a top?

 

 **yugyeom:** yeah, he’s a top

 

 **bambam:** babe. he is such a fucking bottom

 

 **yugyeom:** um, im sorry bammie, but ur wrong

 

 **bambam:** NO

 

 **mark:** i thought he was a top

 

 **bambam:** MARK I TRUSTED YOU

 

 **yugyeom:** jinyoung, make the right decision, he’s a top

 

 **bambam:** jinyoung, hes such a bottom come on

 

 **supportive mom:** I thought he was a switch?

 

 **mark:** O  OOOOOOOOOO

 

 **bambam:** I FORGOT THAT EXSISTED

 

 **yugyeom:** o that makes so much more sense

 

 **Jaebum:** Wait those are real?

 

 **Youngjae:** Really????

 

 **supportive mom:** Yeah? I mean, I should be able to recognize someone like me.

 

 **yugbam 5ever:** wait, jinyoungie ur a switch, too?????

 

 **supportive mom:** Uh, yeah?

 

 **yugbam 5ever:**  dhaf;ijopk

 

 **mark:** WOW THAT S AMAZIGN

 **mark:** also jackson launched his fucking phone across the room lol

 

 **yugyeom:** WAIT OMG UR A SWITCH JINYOUNG

 

 **bambam:** OUR MOM IS A SWITCH

 

 **Jaebum:** I thought we were married?

 **Jaebum:** How did I not know this?

 

 **Youngjae:** Oh my god that makes so much sense.

 

 **supportive mom:** Oh, I thought everyone knew?

 

 **yugyeom:**  N O O OFC WE DIDNT

 

 **bambam:** YO U DIDNT TELL US HOW COULD WE KNOW/??

 

 **supportive mom:** I’m sorry? I just thought it was assumed.

 

 **mark:** how could we assume that????

 

 **bambam:** jIN YOU N G y ou can’t just throw that on us

 

 **yugyeom:** donT YoU kNOW WHAT ASSUME MEANS??

 

 **supportive mom:** To suppose something is the case without proof?

 

 **yugyeom:** NO

 

 **bambam:** WHen YOu AssumE, it makes an ass out of u and me

 

 **supportive mom:** What?

 

 **Youngjae:** Nice one.

 

 **mark:** omg its like my dad’s here in the room with me

 

 **Jaebum:** I am here with you?

 

 **mark:** I meant my real dad??????

 **mark:** I’m also older than you ????????????????

 

 **bambam:** okay, wait back on topic

 **bambam:** since jinyoung and jackson are both switches, does that mean they should be in their own little corner?

 

 **supportive mom:** No?

 

 **Jaebum:** Are Jinyoung and I married still?

 

 **yugyeom:** of course, i mean, that’s a meme that defines us we can’t get rid of that

 

 **bambam:** are we the kids then?

 

 **yugyeom:** i thought of me as being jb and jinyoung’s kid and ur the hot transfer student that joined our family for a year and we fell in deep and inseparable love

 

 **mark:** woah wait

 **mark:** you sound like you’ve thought about this before

 

 **yugyeom:** ….

 

 **bambam:** omg yuggie thats so fuckin cute

 

 **yugyeom:** ………….

 

 **supportive mom:** Why would JB and I have a kid that’s taller than us?

 

 **yugyeom:** chILDREN OUTGROW THEIR PARENTS ALL THE TIME

 **yugyeom:** BeSIDEs iTS NOT LIKE UR ACTUALLY MY PARENTs

 

 **Youngjae:** Isn’t that the ‘call me by your name’ plot?

 

 **yugyeom:** no….

 

 **mark:** oM G

 

 **bambam:** its a good movie

 

 **yugyeom:** ive been exposed

 

 **Jaebum:** I haven’t seen it

 

 **supportive mom:** I don’t support the age gap in the relationship but the movie was just so nicely done.

 **supportive mom:** The visuals alone are enough to make you fall in love with it.

 

 **yugyeom:** MO M YOU WATCHED THAT MOVIE??

 

 **bambam:** WHAT THE UCK

 

 **supportive mom:** Didn’t it win awards or something?

 

 **mark:** that’s a lil gay park jinyoung

 

 **supportive mom:** I read the book and fell in love with it. I was interested to see how they would take it to screen.

 

 **yugyeom:** thats a lot gay park jinyoung

 

 **supportive mom:** Jinyoung-hyung, dumbass

 

 **yugyeom:** IM YOUR CHILD

 

 **supportive mom:** Call me appa then.

 

 **yugyeom:** i hate you

 

 **mark:** so jb and jy are mom and dad

 

_mark renamed supportive mom to “mom”_

_AM 10:06_

 

_mark renamed Jaebum to “dad”_

_AM 10:06_

 

 **mom:** Could you at least capitalize it?

 

 **mark:** no

 

 **mom:** >:-(

 

 **mark:** hate that

 

 **yugyeom:** so, where does mark fit in?

 

 **bambam:** marks the hot neighbor that just moved in next door

 

 **yugyeom:** YOUNGJAE IS HIS ROOMMATE

 

 **mark:** im flattered

 

 **bambam:** omg they were roommates

 

 **Youngjae:** Is Coco our daughter?

 

 **bambam:** omg they are dog parents

 

 **mark:** Youngjae

 

 **Youngjae:** Yeah?

 

 **mark:** would you do me the honor of moving in with me and helping raise our dog child together in this fictional world?

 

 **bambam:** OMG

 

 **yugyeom:** IM CRYING THIS IS ADORABLe

 

 **Youngjae:** Oh my god, of course! Yes!!!

 

 **mark:** ( ͡°⁄ ⁄ ͜⁄ ⁄ʖ⁄ ⁄ ͡°)

 

 **mom:** I support this.

 

 **yugbam 5ever:** marks blushing in real life

 **yugbam 5ever:** hes giggling like a little schoolgirl

 

 **yugyeom:** AWWWWWWWWWWW

 

 **bambam:** JACKSON ALWAYS reAPPEARS AT THE RIGHT TIME I LOVE

 

 **mom:** Adorable ~~

 

 **mark:** im not. jackson is lying and hes stupid

 

_yugbam5ever renamed yugbam5ever to “markjae5ever”_

_AM 10:14_

 

 **markjae5ever:** its funny cause there are 2 jaes

 **markjae5ever:** and only i know which one im referencing

 

 **mom:** Or you could be referencing both at the same time

 

 **markjae5ever:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

_mark renamed markjae5ever to “stupid switch bitch”_

_AM 10:14_

 

_dad renamed stupid switch bitch to “Language”_

_AM 10:14_

 

_mark renamed Language to “wang g a y”_

_am 10:14_

 

 **wang g a y:** i mean ur not wrong

 

 **mom:** Why were you gone for so long?

 

 **wang g a y:** I had to recover from throwing my phone across the room

 

 **yugyeom:** y did you throw ur phone?

 

 **wang g a y:** b/c switch erasure exists and i never thought i would find someone else like me

 **wang g a y:** least of all jinyoung? who is someone so rigid and stubborn?

 

 **mom:** Just because I’m not bi doesn’t mean that I’m “rigid”

 

 **dad:** I can’t believe I lived to be old enough to see Park Jinyoung admit that he’s stubborn

 

 **bambam:** omg dad ur right holy

 

 **mark:** ahahHAH

 

 **mom:** I never said that

 

 **yugyeom:** OM GM

 

 **Youngjae:** I’m so glad this groupchat exists b/c we got to see that

 

 **mom:** I never admitted to anything!

 

 **wang g a y:** i can hear ur mom voice all the way from over here

 

 **mom:** I hate this family.

 

 **mark:** JB- dad, JY-mom, BB-transfer student, YY-son, YJ and me-neighbors that are roommates

 **mark:** so where does jackson fit into this?

 

 **bambam:** omg they were roommates

 

 **yugyeom:** he’s our umm

 

**_double b & yuggie_ **

_AM 10:16_

 

 **yuggie:** shit i didnt think this far

 **yuggie:** cause if i say bbysitter that makes us like six

 

 **double b:** hmmmmmm

 **double b:** tutor?

 

 **yuggie:** ehhh

 

 **double b:** what are we trying to go for here?

 

 **yuggie:** we need someone not familial and comes over often

 

 **double b:** why not familial?

 

 **yuggie:** cause im making our lives into a small lil kdrama

 **yuggie:** which means everyone sleeps with everyone

 **yuggie:** imean thats why i made mark and youngjae separate from the family unit

 

 **double b:** ooooooooo

 

 **yuggie:** im struggling

 

 **double b:** what if hes a teacher @ our school that lives near us and jinyoung and him meet in the parking lot when jinyoungs car breaks down while trying to pick us up?

 **double b:** and were close to him and he tutors us?

 **double b:** and he practically family to us??

 

 **yuggie:** hmmmmm

 

 **double b:** jb and js are business partners and have been lifelong friends

 **double b:** js visits often and hes like another dad to us

 **double b:** but turns out jy and js have unknown feelings for each other and after having one night without jb they realize that the other feels the same?

 

 **yuggie:** js is actually some hot actor that everyone in asia knows

 

 **double b:** thats real life

 

 **yuggie:** S TO P

 **yuggie:** anyway, they bump into each other at a supermarket and jys willing to risk it all

 **yuggie:** but js is a gentleman and jys like ugh just f uc k me

 **yuggie:** and js like lemme treat you to dinner

 **yuggie:** jy and js see each other secretly and its amazing and

  
**double b:** my god we’re just coming up with fanfiction ideas

 

 **yuggie:** we need help

 

**_you’ve gotta be a bottom to get to the top_ **

_AM 10:20_

 

 **yugyeom:** honestly i didn’t think id get this far

 

 **double b:** yugyeom and i sat here brainstorming and all we got was a whole lotta nothing

 

 **wang g a y:** wow thanks guys for thinking of me

 

 **yugyeom:** i had an idea but it doesnt work

 

 **mom:** What was it?

 

 **yugyeom:** originally, jackson was supposed to be our baby sitter

 **yugyeom:** but if we have a transfer student, then we’re too old for that

 

 **wang g a y:** what if i was ur old babysitter? and still kind of a nanny?

 

 **mom:** I mean, I always need help around the house.

 

 **dad:** And honestly, like Jackson is so good about picking stuff up.

 

 **mom:** So he’s like our maid?

 

 **wang g a y:** im just like a nanny of two teenagers?

 

 **yugyeom:** omg are we a wealthy household?

 

 **mom:** I’m a working mother.

 

 **dad:** I’m a working father?

 

 **mom:** So, yes. We are a wealthy family.

 **mom:** We even dress the maid in designer.

 

 **wang g a y:** hey i earned that with my money

 

 **mom:** Shut up, maid. Now, get me my coffee.

 

 **yugyeom:** im sorry jackson, our mom is such a horrible person

 

 **mom:** Yugyeom I swear to god

 

 **wang g a y:** its okay yugyeom. ur mom is the only downside of your family.

 

 **mom:** Hey

 

 **bambam:** wait u love me jackson?

 

 **wang g a y:** of course i do

 

 **bambam:** even more than my ‘mom’?

 

 **mom:** Hey!

 

 **wang g a y:** of course! i often feel like you are my own son

 

 **dad:** Jackson, am I included in that?

 

 **wang g a y:** of course jb. i love working for you, sir!

 

 **mom:** Sseunie

 

 **yugyeom:** o h fuck

 

 **mark:** o shi

 

 **wang g a y:** yes jinyoung?

 

 **mom:** I’m sorry for the way I acted earlier...Could you ever forgive me? I know I said such nasty words but I didn’t mean to lash out in anger.

 **mom:** I’m overwhelmed with work and I never meant to be such a horrible individual.

 

 **wang g a y:** ill forgive you

 

 **mom:** Great

 

 **wang g a y:** BUT u have to say wang gae park gae out loud at the next fansign

 

 **yugyeom:** OH HSIT

 

 **mark:** IM G CYING

 

 **dad:** I’d pay to see that.

 

 **bambam:** my god jacks is a master manipulator

 

 **Youngjae:** Now this is content.

 

 **mom:** Fine.

 

 **wang g a y:** and one more thing

 

_wang g a y renamed mom to “park gae”_

_AM 10:23_

 

_wang g a y renamed wang g a y to “wang gae”_

_AM 10:23_

 

 **wang gae:** now that feels nice

 

 **park gae:** You’re the worst maid

 

 **wang gae:** 乁( ⏒ ͜ʖ ⏒ )ㄏ

 

 **yugyeom:** i love this family

 

_yugyeom named the conversation to “maid > mom” _

_AM 10:23_

 

 **wang gae:** yugyeom

 **wang gae:** you’ll always be my favorite

 

 **mark:** wait okay before we all leave, family tree assemble

 

 **dad:** I’m JB. I’m the dad.

 

 **park gae:** I’m Jinyoung. Mom

 

 **yugyeom:** im yugyeom. kid

 

 **bambam:** double b. hot transfer student. ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **mark:** i am mark. neighbor

 

 **Youngjae:** Choi Youngjae. Mark’s roommate and other dog parent.

 

 **wang gae:** jackson. hot maid/nanny.

 

 **park gae:** Literally no one said you were hot.

 

 **wang gae:** yet u didn’t disagree.

 

 **yugyeom:** i LOVE THIS FAMILY

 

**_Jackson & Jinyoung_ **

_AM 11:00_

 

 **Jackson:** hey, if you’re not comfortable with saying wang gae park gae at the next fansign, its okay. like i don’t wanna force you into a situation that causes you stress

 

 **Jinyoung:** Seriously, it’s okay. I was being a little pushy today. I don’t mind doing that.

 

 **Jackson:** r u sure? like i don’t really care about it that much.

 

 **Jinyoung:** Sseunie, I swear, I don’t mind at all.

 **Jinyoung:** Saying some simple phrase for fans is literally the easiest thing in the world.

 **Jinyoung:** And if it makes you happy as well, I’ll do it in a heartbeat.

 

 **Jackson:** awwwww thank u

 **Jackson:** for someone who says they have a cold dead heart, you’re really sweet jinyoungie

 

 **Jinyoung:** Shut up.

 

_Jinyoung renamed Jackson to “Sseunie”_

_AM 11:01_

 

 **Sseunie:** so sweet~

 

_Sseunie renamed Sseunie to “sseunie”_

_AM 11:01_

 

_sseunie renamed Jinyoung to “Actor Park”_

_AM 11:01_

 

 **Actor Park:** You suck.

 

 **sseunie:** park you

 

 **Actor Park:** I cannot believe

 

_sseunie renamed Actor Park to “JYP”_

_AM 11:01_

 

 **sseunie:** is that okay?

 

 **JYP:** Aren’t you going to get us confused?

 

 **sseunie:** shit ur right

 

_sseunie renamed JYP to “jinyoungie”_

_AM 11:01_

 

 **jinyoungie:** Why does it have to be lowercase?

 

 **sseunie:** it goes with the aesthetic

 **sseunie:** pleaseeeeeee keep it

 

 **jinyoungie:** OK. Okay.

 

 **sseunie:** thanks jinyoungie <3

 

 **jinyoungie:** No problem.

 

**_sseunie & jinyoungie_ **

_PM 12:57_

  
**jinyoungie:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contact me!!!
> 
> twitter:  
> @starr_chiild
> 
> tumblr:  
> @starr_chiild (main)  
> @wanggae-parkgae (got7-sideblog)


	3. maid > mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for reference:  
> park gae - jinyoung  
> wang gae - jackson
> 
> dad- jb
> 
> yeah this fic is a mess but we surpassed 69 pages so.... ;D

_**maid > mom** _

_AM 11:59_

 

**park gae:** Jaebum, where the fuck are you?

 

**wang gae:** why r u looking 4 jb?

 

**park gae:** Because we’re supposed to be meeting up for lunch but he’s late

 

**wang gae:** thats an early lunch? it’s only noon?

 

**park gae:** I have a meeting with a director at one

 

**wang gae:** o

 

**bambam:** i saw jb with mark earlier

 

**yugyeom:** ye when bammie and i were getting coffee

 

**park gae:** God damn it.

**park gae:** I’m gonna have to eat lunch alone.

 

**wang gae:** why?

 

**park gae:** If he’s out with Mark, it means he’s going to show up ten minutes before I have to leave because that man doesn’t know how to look at a clock.

 

**bambam:** drag him mom

 

**yugyeom:** seriously? hes with mark tho??

**yugyeom:** marks super good at showing up on time

 

**park gae:** If Jb’s late that means he forgot.

**park gae:** And Jb wouldn’t tell Mark about it if he forgot.

 

**yugyeom:** wow our dad’s a piece of shit

 

**bambam:** when did u think otherwise?

 

**park gae:** It’s fine, he just hasn’t pulled this stunt in a while.

 

**wang gae:** jinyoung where r u?

 

**park gae:** That one place that serves really good kimchi right next to the old dorms. Why?

 

**wang gae:** ill be there in ten

 

**park gae:** What?

**park gae:** Oh my god, you don’t have to.

**park gae:** Seriously I can eat alone

 

**wang gae:** nope im already on my way

 

**_double b & yuggie_ **

_PM 12:01_

 

**double b:** 👀

 

**yuggie:** 👀

**yuggie:** tea

 

**double b:** t e a

 

 

 

**_maid > mom_ **

_PM 12:01_

 

**park gae:** Jackson, you really don’t have to come all the way here to just eat lunch with me

 

**wang gae:** ur right i dont have to but i want to

 

**_double b & yuggie_ **

_PM 12:02_

 

**double b:** TEA !!! !!!

 

**yuggie:** T E A !!!!!!!

 

 

 

**_maid > mom_ **

_PM 12:02_

 

**park gae:** Jackson

 

**wang gae:** im showing up whether u like it or not

**wang gae:** because i hate it when people leave me hanging so u must not like it either

**wang gae:** and i was struggling to find where i was gonna eat for lunch anyway

**wang gae:** its a win win

 

**park gae:** Ok.

 

**wang gae:** ok

 

**yugyeom:** the fault in our stars

 

**bambam:** ewwwww

 

**park gae:** I have no idea what that is but, thanks Jackson.

 

**wang gae:** no problem <3

 

 

 

**_double b & yuggie_ **

_PM 12:02_

 

**double b:** HOLY SHIT T EA  👀👀👀👀👀👀👀

 

**yuggie:** MY WIG FLEW INTO MY TEA!!!!!!! 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀

 

 

 

**_maid > mom_ **

_PM 12:02_

 

**bambam:** have fun eating together~~~

 

**yugyeom:** don’t have too much fun u 2

 

**wang gae:** dont worry boys, ur mom and i are discussing my payment for this week

 

**bambam:** s ure

 

**wang gae:**????

**wang gae:** im five mins out jinyoungie

 

**yugyeom:** you said ten two minutes ago

 

**wang gae:** it was a guesstimate

 

**park gae:** You’re so lucky I know what you like.

 

**wang gae:** u ordered for me???

 

**park gae:** Yeah? I’ve got a meeting at one? Which means I have to get there early?

 

**wang gae:** my heart is warm

**wang gae:** my skin is clear

**wang gae:** my life is put back together

**wang gae:** park jinyoung knows what i order

 

**bambam:** tea

 

**wang gae:** no tea no shade shister

 

**yugyeom:** *shistar

 

**wang gae:** fuk ur right sorry shistar charles

**wang gae:** im gonna end up on the tea youtube channels for that one

 

**bambam:** i can’t believe jacksons gonna duel james charles and become the true beautuber

 

**wang gae:** watch out jenna marbles, im coming for the dog brand

 

**yugyeom:** too bad i wasnt born in the year of the pig so i could go after shane dawsons wig

 

**bambam:** i mean ur love of conspiracy theories is unrivaled

 

**yugyeom:** awww thnx babe

 

**wang gae:** c u  t e

 

**park gae:** I don’t know if that’s a compliment

 

**wang gae:** wow jinyoung is as sour as always

 

**park gae:** The word that actually works there is bitter

 

**wang gae:** fight me

 

**park gae:** Okay? I’d win?

 

**bambam:** mom stop fighting jackson, hes just a puppy

 

**park gae:** I hate that.

 

**wang gae:** woof woof!! ▼・ᴥ・▼

 

**yugyeom:** okay i gotta admit that emote is kinda cute

 

**wang gae:** /ur/ kinda cute

 

**bambam:** hey! that’s MY boyfriend!!!

 

**yugyeom:** (〃 ω 〃)

**yugyeom:** (≚ᄌ≚)ℒ𝓸𝓿𝒆 𝔂𝓸𝓾❤

 

**bambam:** ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 

**wang gae:** god im so soft for yugbam

**wang gae:** seriously holy shit im in a taxi staring at my phone and smiling like i got a text from kevin hart himself

 

**yugyeom:** y is jackson the most supportive person ever?????

 

**bambam:** jackson stop charming my man

**bambam:** i worked super hard to get him to like me

 

**yugyeom:** no u didn’t i like u just the way u are~

 

**wang gae:** MY FUCKING HEART AWWWWW

 

**park gae:** Not gonna lie

**park gae:** That is kind of adorable.

 

**wang gae:** park jinyoung just admitted that yugbam is adorable and im sh 00k

 

**bambam:** me too honestly wig

 

**yugyeom:** w i g

 

**wang gae:** im here jinyoungie~

 

**park gae:** In the back. I see you.

 

**bambam:** have a good lunch yall !!!

 

**yugyeom:** babe, i love you

**yugyeom:** but never say yall ever again

 

**bambam:** then come and fight me

 

**yugyeom:** oh

**yugyeom:** like….f i g h t fight?

 

**bambam:** u know what i mean

 

**yugyeom:** ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**bambam:** see u soon bby

 

**park gae:** Ew.

 

 

 

**_mark we’re having a crisis_ **

_PM 2:33_

 

_yugyeom added Youngjae to mark we’re having a crisis_

_PM 2:33_

 

**yugyeom:** alright guys, can we all admit that jackson and jinyoung are s o m e t h i n g

 

**mark:** okay, first off, why did youngjae need to be added and not jaebum??

**mark:** and second off, what????

 

**bambam:** b/c if jb was added to this chat jinyoung would know about it and all our chances of being subtle would be ruined

 

**yugyeom:** and the fact that jackson would go out of his way to eat with jinyoung is c u t e

 

**Youngjae:** How do you know I won’t betray you guys?

 

**yugyeom:** we have dirt on you youngjae

**yugyeom:** unless you want certain secrets spilled, i suggest you don’t tell the three js

 

**Youngjae:** Alright, I’ll bite.

 

**bambam:** i can’t believe that they are just, yknow

**bambam:** eating lunch together

**bambam:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**mark:** seriously you two

**mark:** jackson would do the same for literally any one of us

**mark:** so whats ur point?

 

**yugyeom:** i mean, mark is right bammie

 

**bambam:** tru

**bambam:** the heart emoji tho?

 

**mark:** should i send screenshots of the time jackson sent me 50 hearts because i got him food when he was drunk one time?

 

**Youngjae:** And also the time he sent me hearts because I gave him one voice lesson?

 

**yugyeom:** and he did send me a paragraph of hearts when we worked as a unit together

 

**bambam:** ALRIGHT YALL WIN

**bambam:** but….

**bambam:** jinyoung ordered for him tho

 

**Youngjae:** Okay, I’ll admit that’s a lil sus.

 

**mark:** they’ve known each other for 5+ years?

**mark:** we all have?

**mark:** even I know what everyone orders when we go to that kimchi place?

 

**yugyeom:** and jinyoung has an impeccable memory

 

**bambam:** gyeomie?

 

**yugyeom:** maybe we are looking into this too much

**yugyeom:** its just all kind of coincidences

 

**bambam:** but coincidences can have truth in them

 

**mark:** listen, i don’t wanna crush ur spirits but jinyoung and jackson act like the rest of us

**mark:** these isolated situations look like something but you’re taking them out of context

**mark:** i swear to you two, if anything pops up, id tell you

**mark:** but right now, nothing is going on

 

**Youngjae:** Yeah…

**Youngjae:** Mark has a point.

**Youngjae:** And he knows them well enough to know if anything is really going on

 

**bambam:** i get it

**bambam:** but like, all of these lil’ coincidences just keep lining up

**bambam:** and jackson really likes jinyoung, like more than anyone

**bambam:** mark you can’t deny that he talks about jinyoung five times more than the rest of the group

**bambam:** always bringing up his roles in drama

**bambam:** the fact that he started wang gae park gae

 

**mark:** he’s a massive cuddly teddy bear and jinyoung isn’t

**mark:** so jackson tries to compensate for that by showering him with love and praise

**mark:** because jackson’s subconscious thinks that jinyoung doesn’t feel appreciated because jinyoung’s quieter and doesn’t show his appreciation on the outside.

 

**bambam:** u are also ‘quieter’

 

**mark:** yeah and in the beginning of got7 didn’t you see how cuddly jackson was with me?

**mark:** he was scared that i wasn’t feeling well or not appreciated so he’d pay extra attention to me. especially since we had the whole language thing in common as well as the fact that we lived in the same room.

**mark:** he takes stuff super personally and when i confronted him about ‘markson’ he told me all this.

**mark:** he’s hates others not feeling included because he hates not being included himself. so he tries extra hard to make sure everyone’s okay.

 

**bambam:** i guess

**bambam:** i just

**bambam:** i just can’t believe that there’s /nothing/ y’know?

 

**mark:** he’s a physical person

**mark:** and hes a natural flirt

**mark:** believe me, it always looks like there is something when it comes to jackson

**mark:** but in reality it could just be him being nice

 

**yugyeom:** how do we know if its not just him being nice?

 

**mark:** we’ll know

**mark:** we’ve been around him for 5+ years

**mark:** we should know when hes crushin

 

**Youngjae:** Hyung, are you sure Jackson is just ‘being nice’ to Jinyoung?

 

**mark:** in all honesty?

**mark:** theres always a chance jackson could be feeling something

**mark:** but jinyoung could never reciprocate

 

**yugyeom:** y??

 

**mark:** jinyoung is the most virgo to ever virgo

**mark:** the fact that he could even try to think about his feelings would shock me

 

**bambam:** he sounds like a sociopath

 

**yugyeom:** *shane dawson screams in the background*

 

**mark:** he just doesn’t like to let himself f e e l

**mark:** and all jackson ever does is feel

 

**bambam:** ill concede to that

 

**mark:** the only way it could work out is if they could both find a balance between them

**mark:** and then they’d probably be unstoppable at that point

 

**yugyeom:** i gotta admit they are cute together

**yugyeom:** jackson always just brings out this lil child in jinyoung

**yugyeom:** the only person that can make jinyoung laugh super hard is jackson

 

**Youngjae:** And Jinyoung always bring Jackson back down to earth.

**Youngjae:** He can reign in the craziness that Jackson naturally has and make it into progress instead

 

**mark:** seriously if they were a couple, they’d be stupidly perfect for each other

**mark:** jinyoung’s small amount of jealousy lends itself well to jackson’s insecurity about attention

 

**bambam:** maybe that’s why i can’t just settle for this ‘jackson being nice’ nonsense.

**bambam:** they are like destined to be together.

 

**mark:** destiny doesn’t exist

 

**yugyeom:** why do you say that mark?

 

**mark:** because im an advocate for free will and that fact that people actually just leave it all to fate is not for me

 

**Youngjae:** Mark

 

**mark:** alright i gotta go see you guys later

 

**Youngjae:** Bye Mark

 

**bambam:** see ya mark

 

**yugyeom:** we’ll miss u

 

**bambam:** hey youngjae what are you doing?

 

**Youngjae:** Idk? Why are you asking?

 

**bambam:** wanna come shop with me and yuggie? we wanna get coffee and clothes. and we need u to come grace us with your wonderful presence.

 

**Youngjae:** I’d love to!

 

**yugyeom:** yay! see u soon jae!

 

 

 

**_sseunie & jinyoungie_ **

_PM 3:17_

 

**jinyoungie:** Hey, Jackson

 

**sseunie:** hey jinyoungie!

 

**jinyoungie:** Thanks again for lunch

**jinyoungie:** It was really nice of you to come just to sit and talk to me since JB flaked

**jinyoungie:** I actually really appreciated it

 

**sseunie:** awww~ it was my pleasure

**sseunie:** i should actually be thanking u since u paid for it

 

**jinyoungie:** Well, you were the one to join last minute and I didn’t think you needed to pay for lunch that wasn’t planned

**jinyoungie:** It was cheap anyway

 

**sseunie:** doesn’t matter

**sseunie:** i owe u lunch since u paid

 

**jinyoungie:** Then it better be meat

 

**sseunie:** om g i hate that

 

**jinyoungie:** 😊

 

**sseunie:** more like 😈

 

**jinyoungie:** I’m trying my best

 

**sseunie:** it’s okay ur doing way better than jb

 

**jinyoungie:** Thank god

 

**sseunie:** how did the meeting go?

 

**jinyoungie:** Really well?

**jinyoungie:** The director was kind and patient even though I showed up right when our meeting was supposed to start. He just laughed at my apologies and said ‘It’s okay, we all get caught up with lunch’ which was really nice.

**jinyoungie:** And he was willing to listen to my input and where I wanted to go as an actor.

 

**sseunie:** omg that’s amazing!

 

**jinyoungie:** Yeah, we talked for forever and it felt like I was just talking to an old friend rather than a potential boss.

 

**sseunie:**!!!! 🤩🤩🤩

**sseunie:** is now the time when i say i told you so

 

**jinyoungie:** Ahah

**jinyoungie:** I haven’t gotten the job yet!

**jinyoungie:** But when I do, I’ll let you say I told you so

 

**sseunie:** i can’t wait to see your name in lights and your face plastered everywhere

 

**jinyoungie:** You’re too kind, sseunie

 

**sseunie:** (˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)

 

**jinyoungie:** I gotta go

**jinyoungie:** Voice lessons

 

**sseunie:** have fun~

 

**jinyoungie:** You too

 

 

  
**_maid > mom_ **

_PM 5:27_

 

**dad:** Hey, does anyone know where Jinyoung is?

 

**yugyeom:** no y?

 

**dad:** I was gonna ask him to go to dinner with me because I fucked up and forgot about lunch.

 

**bambam:** o

**bambam:** rip

 

**Youngjae:** you really messed that one up jaebum.

 

**dad:** Woah, what happened to your capitalization?

 

**Youngjae:** I hung out with bambam and yugyeom and they helped turn off the auto-capitalization so now I’m cool!

**Youngjae:** but I’m keeping autocorrect on because I need help with spelling all the time.

**Youngjae:** which is why all my Is are capitalized

 

**bambam:** mood

 

**mark:** im glad ur a cool kid now youngjae

 

**yugyeom:** we should formally change your name in here!

 

_yugyeom renamed Youngjae to “youngjae”_

_PM 5:28_

 

**yugyeom:** how do you feel now yj?

 

**youngjae:** cool 😎

 

**bambam:** i literally love that omg

 

**mark:** soon enough autocorrect will come off and u will become one of the memers

 

**bambam:** i wanna b where the memers are

 

**yugyeom:** i wanna see

**yugyeom:** wanna see them memeing

 

**dad:** Okay, none of you are helping with the search for Jinyoung.

 

**mark:** ask jackson

 

**dad:** Jackson

**dad:** Jackson

**dad:** Jackson Wang

 

**wang gae:** wat

 

**dad:** Where’s Jinyoung?

 

**wang gae:** idk

 

**dad:** That doesn’t help

 

**wang gae:** ¯\\_( ͠° ͟ʖ ͠° )_/¯

 

**dad:** That doesn’t help either.

 

**mark:** weren’t u talking to him, jacks?

 

**bambam:** tea

 

**wang gae:** yeah like two hours ago

**wang gae:** he was just saying thanks for lunch and telling me how his meeting went

**wang gae:** he didn’t share his location with me

 

**dad:** How did it go? Is he in a good mood?

 

**wang gae:** he said it went really well and that the director was cool

**wang gae:** im so excited for him ~~~

 

**yugyeom:** \\(≧∇≦)/

 

**bambam:** i cannot believe our mom is gonna be the next household name

 

**youngjae:** I’m so happy for him!

 

**mark:** wig~~~~~

 

**dad:** Do you think he’ll let me treat him to dinner since I messed up this afternoon?

 

**wang gae:** maybe idk?

**wang gae:** you kinda hurt him since you flaked

**wang gae:** but he said that he kind of expected it

 

**bambam:** jb!

 

**yugyeom:** thats not something that should be ‘expected’

 

**dad:** I haven’t done that in forever!

 

**mark:** jb you literally flake on everyone all the time

 

**youngjae:** yeah…

 

**dad:** Name one instance!

 

**mark:** last week, coffee

 

**youngjae:** three days ago, jam session

 

**yugyeom:** dance class with bambam and i earlier this month

 

**bambam:** we were supposed to have dinner, mark, you, and I a few days ago

 

**wang gae:** recording session with youngjae and i five days ago

**wang gae:** we were also supposed to get lunch together afterwards

 

**dad:** Well

**dad:** Shit

 

**yugyeom:** its okay

**yugyeom:** well its not but

 

**mark:** wow okay i thought it was just me

 

**wang gae:** oof i thought it was a few of us

 

**bambam:** really jb? all of us?

 

**youngjae:** that’s a real problem

 

**dad:** I’m really sorry

**dad:** I guess I never realized how often I cancelled plans

 

**mark:** you’ve really gotta stop that

**mark:** sorry but i don’t have anything else to say because that’s just insulting

 

**dad:** Yeah

 

**yugyeom:** seriously jb

 

**bambam:** this isn’t like a one-off thing

 

**wang gae:** why do you do that?

 

**dad:** I don’t know.

**dad:** Seriously.

**dad:** Fuck that’s…

**dad:** I never realized.

**dad:** Let me make it up to you guys

**dad:** We should all go out tonight

**dad:** I’ll pay

 

**bambam:** are you sure you’re not going to cancel on us?

 

**dad:** I won’t. I can’t.

**dad:** Wow. I’m just sorry.

**dad:** Is everyone free? I really want to apologize to you all face to face about this issue.

 

**wang gae:** sure yeah

 

**mark:** as long as it doesn’t happen again

 

**dad:** It won’t

**dad:** Someone tell Jinyoung about dinner

**dad:** Let’s meet up at the nice ramen shop near the center of town

**dad:** At 7

**dad:** I’m paying

**dad:** And I’m really sorry about how unreliable I’ve been.

 

_mark renamed the conversation to “actor park, we’re getting free ramen bc jb’s a flake”_

_PM 5:34_

 

**dad:**?

 

**mark:** quickest way to tell jinyoung

 

**dad:** Oh

 

 

 

**_actor park, we’re getting free ramen bc jb’s a flake_ **

_PM 5:47_

 

**park gae:** Just read through all of that

**park gae:** I’m in for free ramen

 

**mark:** do u need a ride?

**mark:** i’ve already got bb and yugyeom in my car

**mark:** so i can fit one more

 

**youngjae:** I actually need a ride

 

**wang gae:** i’ve got a car with room for u two

 

**park gae:** Yeah, I’ll go with Jackson so you aren’t crowded, Mark

 

**mark:** coo’

 

**youngjae:** it’s cool if I join you two?

 

**wang gae:** ofc? i wouldn’t have said u two if that weren’t the case

  
**youngjae:** awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> contact me!!!
> 
> twitter:  
> @starr_chiild
> 
> tumblr:  
> @starr_chiild (main)  
> @wanggae-parkgae (got7-sideblog)


End file.
